


tell me how you need it (i'll give it all to you)

by whiffleyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, Thumb-sucking, and slight size difference, baek sucks chans thumb, chanyeol keeps baek full of cum and cock AND LOVE, chanyeol refers to baeks hole as a pussy, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffleyeol/pseuds/whiffleyeol
Summary: Chanyeol woke up with Baekhyun's lips around his thumb, suckling and gently, still in deep slumber thus seemingly oblivious to his actions.At least that's what Chanyeol thought before he realized it was all a scheme to have him replace his thumb with his cock. Filling the misleadingly innocent boy with cock, cum and love.





	tell me how you need it (i'll give it all to you)

**Author's Note:**

> this monster of a smut is finally completed... please note, while the tags already indicate that despite the rough fucking we have in here, im a big SOFTIE, thus we have a bit of fluff in here
> 
> so if you were seeking for hot dirty smut, you'll get that, surely, just with a free gift of comfort and affection 
> 
> in addition: THIS FIC HAS NO COCK IN ASS ACTION
> 
> but i hope you can enjoy it nonetheless, its pretty much just 12k words of foreplay ><

Chanyeol's cock was throbbing,  _ pulsing _ hotly within the suffocating confines of his sticky boxer shorts, garment slick and damp in courtesy of the abundance of precum leaking from the girth’s bulbous head, soiling the soft fabric. His bare chest was heaving with every inhale, lungs  _ burning  _ with the lack of oxygen, every breath cautious and labored, he had to be careful after all, remain inanimate and unmoving.

The taller's eyes were dark, cloudy and hazed with lust, an almost feral look of desire on his flushed face as he gazed at his hand, rough and big from where it was clutched between two tiny fists. The appendage was tinted a deep red as delicate fingertips dug into his calloused skin, tickling his sensitive flesh teasingly, almost  _ cruelly _ . 

Because Chanyeol had no choice but to lay there, immobilized for fear of waking the angel beside him, for fear of waking the devil within  _ himself  _ that yearned to taint, to corrupt the smaller male, plant its seed deep within him, but alas, the rapper persevered, teetering on the edge of sanity as his eyes darkened with bottomless lust the longer he waited, bided.

He wanted to wake the boy, fuck the innocence out of him but Baekhyun had been  _ so  _ tired. So exhausted from practice and honestly Chanyeol didn't have the heart to wrench him out of the depths of sleep but as he watched the smaller's rosy lips, pretty and puffy, enclosed so tightly around his thumb, he started to believe that maybe Baekhyun wanted to be corroded,  _ destroyed _ . 

Byun Baekhyun was  _ sucking  _ his thumb, no not his own, the small boy had Chanyeol's hand held still in a firm, almost desperate, grasp as the thick digit was enclosed by his hot, humid cavern. Baekhyun's lips looked swollen, near bruised from how hard he was suckling on the appendage, tongue shy and timid as it lapped only hesitantly at the tip, underneath the nail, in minute intervals. 

Chanyeol didn't remember how it happened and he blamed it on the fact that he awoke this way, drenched in sweat, throat parched for water as he watched the sight before him breathlessly, cock stirring and twitching within his undergarments, straining and urging to replace the spot his thumb had between the boy's lips. 

He knew about the smaller's oral fixation,  _ everyone _ did. More often than not Baekhyun could be found with one or two fingers inside his mouth, absent-mindedly sucking on the digits while he watched a movie or did other insignificant everyday tasks. And every time it had Chanyeol breaking a little inside, muscles tense and breath bated as he watched, observed those pillowy lips as they wrapped themselves around pretty little fingers. 

But he had never acted on his desires, biding and brooding from a distance, waiting for a moment, a signal, an  _ invitation _ . He had been close, ready to strike when Baekhyun's eyes started meeting his whenever the coy male had his lips wrapped around his fingers, a soft fire playing within the smaller's eyes but the angelic smile that met his predatory glint always had him recoiling, sobering up. 

They played a little game of wolf and lamb,  _ predator _ and  _ prey _ . Chanyeol, poised and ready for the pounce, Baekhyun plush and pliant for the taking.

It was maddening, painfully so, watching those pouty lips work themselves around the girth of his thumb and Chanyeol strained, had to hold himself back with what little sanity he had left within him to keep himself from pushing his digit further into the heat of Baekhyun's mouth, curious about how deep the smaller could take it.

" _ F-Fuck _ ," Chanyeol exhaled shakily as if his lungs had shrunk, too small in size to absorb the oxygen needed for his brain to function; a torture that was driving him to the edge, pushing him so teasingly close to losing his mind yet ultimately pulling him away from that line whenever enough air filled his chest and cleared the haze within his head. 

It was cruel, really, how the taller was struggling, fighting to keep the carnal lust from consuming his consciousness while Baekhyun,  _ pretty little Baekhyun _ , was sleeping, dreaming soundly, lashes tickling peachy cheeks and lips massaging rough flesh. The rapper wondered which God he must've crossed in his past life to be caught in this painful predicament but if it was the premise to have those lips wrapped around his cock then maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

See, the rapper had been dancing around the cliff for months now, teasing with darkened eyes and subtle touches, getting teased by innocent stares and coy lips. Chanyeol had been oblivious to their mutual attraction at first, believing he had been playing their game all by himself and it took a clarifying kick to his head by his bandmate Sehun, for the rapper to finally realize that those pliant lips and hazy stares were meant for  _ him _ , and for him only.

But it wasn't until the smaller had started crawling into his bed in the middle of the night that Chanyeol finally decided he was absolutely done,  _ exhausted _ by his internal fight to stay sane, rational. While Baekhyun claimed that he was freezing during the nights, now that the season started rotating into the colder winter months, his tiny grabby hands that clutched his broad shoulders whenever he thought the taller was sleeping were enough of an indication for Chanyeol to realize that Baekhyun was in the same state as he was, desperate and willing.

Sick of their game.

So as he eyed Baekhyun's eager, welcoming mouth, red and shiny from all the saliva that had started brimming the seam of his lips, Chanyeol figured this was his moment. This was the invitation he had been waiting for all those  _ agonizing _ months and the realization had his mind reeling in light-headedness, dazed by the reality of finally being able to act out on his desires, satiate his  _ hunger _ .

"Look at you, Baekhyun.  _ Oh _ , what a pretty mess you're making of yourself." The rapper whispered, cooed, voice hoarse and gravelly with sleep, husky due to its low volume. The lips around him tightened briefly, the slightest vibrations of a whine tickling his thumb and Chanyeol smirked, lips smug with mirth and eyes feral in desire. It seemed sweet little Baekhyun wasn't as asleep as he had thought.

"So fucking pretty for me."

Dark, hazy eyes met him in the darkness, gleaming underneath the dim lighting, sparkling with tears of desperation and in that very moment Chanyeol knew; knew how much Baekhyun needed him, knew  _ what _ Baekhyun needed from him. And he was more than glad to provide.

"All for me,  _ mh _ ?" The taller rasped, voice so unbelievably deep it had Baekhyun's mouth clamping around his thumb, suckling the girth with a muffled whimper. The boy's eyes held a glint of affirmation, the glassy shine of a promise because  _ yes _ , it was all for Chanyeol and only for him. He hoped the scorching tears that had started rolling down his flushed cheeks were enough of an indication; proof of his devotion.

Baekhyun struggled to nod with his head buried in the feathery cloud of his pillow, fingers tightening around the taller's hand as his cherry red lips parted, tongue resting languidly underneath the calloused digit, inviting it further into the depths of his mouth. " _ C-Chan..yeol _ ," The elder lulled, voice laden with desperation and desire, a heady mix that had Chanyeol's groin tightening, torturously so, and he feared that if he didn't alleviate the pressure soon, he'd burst like an animal driven to the edge of sanity.

"What is it, baby boy?" Baekhyun writhed, keening at the tone of Chanyeol's voice, taunting, almost mocking with its lilt of challenge. His eyes were dark, scrutinizing and the smaller sobbed around his thumb, sucking harshly in an attempt to muffle the needy whimpers that were threatening to leave his throat. The rapper looked down at him with a certain cruelty in his eyes but for some reason Baekhyun had never felt safer, adored and loved in a person's hold.

With a wet pop Baekhyun's mouth slackened around the taller's thumb, tongue resting idly underneath as he parted his bruised lips, " _ M-More _ ," The boy cried, barely intelligible around the digit but Chanyeol understood and it had the blood boiling within his pulsing veins. His fingers twitched, burning with the need to touch, to bruise, but when he shifted his hand, Baekhyun whined, grasping tighter, desperate to keep the digit within his mouth. 

"Do you trust me?" Chanyeol asked hoarsely as he regarded the boy with a look of affection, tender and warm, comforting Baekhyun's racing, anxious heart. He nodded, eyes teary and dark but trusting, awaiting Chanyeol's next move with a certain, devoted submission. "I need to hear it from you." The rapper pressed, voice soft and gentle despite the command and that had been enough for Baekhyun to relax, let loose of the anxiety within his chest, finding himself ready and pliant for whatever Chanyeol wanted to do to him.

"Y-Yes, Chanyeol." 

The muffled affirmation was music to Chanyeol's ears, Baekhyun's coy tongue feathering along his thumb as the boy struggled to form the words around him. His unoccupied hand, that had been lying beside him idly, reached up towards the smaller's fists, grasping one of his wrists in a gentle hold, cautious and patient as he looked into Baekhyun's eyes for a glint of permission. 

The smaller's eyes twinkled with trust and Chanyeol smiled warmly, tugging Baekhyun's little fists away from his hand, pinning them into the pillow above his head, rendering him helpless and compliant. With his hand now freed, Chanyeol could spread his fingers, that weren't wrapped by bruised lips, along the length of Baekhyun's jaw, caressing the soft skin with the calluses of his fingertips, eliciting pretty whimpers from the boy beneath him.

Chanyeol leaned over to cover the smaller's torso with his upper body, smothering him into the mattress with just enough of his weight to have Baekhyun sighing in content, warm and fuzzy underneath the comforting pressure. A tear rolled down the silky surface of Baekhyun's peachy cheek, disappearing into the boy's hairline and Chanyeol cooed, low and husky, face warm with affection as he praised his beauty with a chaste kiss to Baekhyun's button nose. 

The smaller scrunched his nose cutely, sniffling from the ticklish sensation and he wanted to complain but his mouth was occupied; wonderfully so. "You love to have your pretty mouth stuffed full, don't you?" Chanyeol rasped, eyes stormy and dark with lust as he observed the way Baekhyun's body writhed beneath him, sobbing in desperation because it was true. He loved wrapping his rosy lips around his fingers, Chanyeol's fingers, cock, his  _ everything _ .

With Baekhyun's hands still pinned above his head by Chanyeol's firm grasp, the rapper was free to move his thumb as he wished, press down on the smaller's tongue teasingly, challengingly, observing how another wave of tears swelled within Baekhyun's clouded eyes as he took the digit deeper into his mouth, gag reflex suppressed and subdued as he simply received. 

Chanyeol wondered absent-mindedly if he could tickle the back of Baekhyun's throat with his thumb if he pushed just a tiny bit further. 

Before he could put his musings into action Baekhyun's lips clamped shut around his thumb, attempting to trap the girth within his mouth. Chanyeol chuckled lightly, heart warming at the smaller's pretty teary gaze, cheeks flushed in desperation and it was only when he felt the sharp traces of Baekhyun's teeth grazing the surface of his calloused skin that Chanyeol's tutted lowly, brows furrowing in warning. 

" _ Ah ah _ . No biting, baby boy." The rapper spoke in a reprimanding tone, his hold on Baekhyun's wrists tightening, pinning him helplessly to the bed. Baekhyun whined around the thick digit, restlessness dictating the breathy sound and Chanyeol figured the boy's patience must have run out but there was no blaming him, the rapper felt the same: heart aching and cock straining.

A soft hiss escaped Chanyeol's lips as the smaller's teeth closed around his knuckle, pinning his thumb down with his sharp canines, inflicting a sharp, stinging pain yet Baekhyun's face was baby pink with innocence and radiating such timidity that the contrast had Chanyeol's mind fogging. 

"Release me," The taller ordered, voice strained not only because of the stinging pain but because of the effects Baekhyun's coy appearance had on his brain, muddling up his thoughts, banishing all rationality and leaving behind only carnal desire.

"Let go." The rapper tugged lightly, dragging his thumb against the edges of Baekhyun's teeth, his fingers on the boy's cheek were rough and insistent, pressing into the plush flesh as a warning and the smaller slackened his jaw only reluctantly, whining around the digit as it left the comforts of his warm mouth.

"There you go," Chanyeol murmured affectionately, praisingly, heart soaring at Baekhyun's teary-eyed gaze, lying pretty and pliant beneath him with parted lips, still slick and bruised from when they were wrapped tightly around the bigger man's thumb just seconds ago. His throat bobbed, desperate to be filled once again but Chanyeol waited, stalled because Baekhyun's innocent beauty had his blood thickening, breath hitching. "How are you so pretty?" 

Baekhyun could only stare and shrug with shyness as Chanyeol's dampened thumb traced his jaw, spreading its warmth along the bone which caused goosebumps to erupt on the boy's silken skin. With hazy eyes averted and cheeks a violent red Baekhyun seemed the embodiment of bashfulness and before the smaller could turn his head to avoid Chanyeol's dark gaze, to hide his embarrassed face from the taller, the man leaned in suddenly, dangerously close, and pinned him to the mattress with the mere intensity of his stare.

The smaller's eyesight blurred as tears of desire pooled along his lash line, rolling down his flushed cheeks one by one. Chanyeol was so,  _ so _ close and Baekhyun feared he might pass out from the taller's sudden proximity, mind hazy and thoughts incoherent as he struggled to keep his eyes open, gaze fixed onto the man above him. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's warm, damp breath on his face, mingling with his own staggered exhales, his sob barely suppressible as the rapper finally sealed their lips together, testing the waters with the way his lips were pressing gently, almost cautiously, against the smaller's.

What started as a chaste kiss, a languid press of lips, turned into an open mouthed battle the second Chanyeol's tongue found its way into the warmth of Baekhyun's mouth, ravishing, abusing the smaller's timid muscle, prodding, sucking with such ferocity Baekhyun felt his eyesight darkening with the intensifying light-headedness. A strangled moan escaped the smaller's throat as he detached himself from the bruising onslaught of the rapper's mouth, panting with swollen lips as he clutched the fabric of Chanyeol's shirt. 

"Fuck, I should've done that way sooner," Chanyeol breathed, thumb gentle and affectionate as it traced Baekhyun's jaw, caressing the flushed skin as a sort of consolation, an apology for his past hesitance even. The smaller, still dazed from the searing hot kiss, could only nod his head in frantic agreement. 

Chanyeol's eyes darkened dangerously.

With a yelp Baekhyun was lifted from his spot beneath the blankets, Chanyeol's strong arms around his hips and waist as he pulled the smaller above himself, plush thighs on either side of the man's torso and Baekhyun's pretty butt planted squarely above his crotch. The sudden change of perspective had Baekhyun feeling disoriented and dizzy but the wide palms on his boxer-clad thighs were grounding, demanding in the way they pressed into his sensitive skin and had him perking up, anticipation igniting his heartbeat.

Chanyeol's pulsing cock was pressing into the cleft of the smaller's ass and Baekhyun whined, sobbed, at the scorching heat, two flimsy layers of cloth the only barrier between hot, humid flesh. "Ch-Chanyeol, I want.. I- _ " _ Baekhyun cried, unable to suppress the choked moan from leaving his throat as his hips trembled above the taller's, the throbbing cock nestled between his plush cheeks, cradled almost tenderly by the thick flesh as he quivered and shook, stimulating the girth teasingly, but obliviously so.

With a guttural moan Chanyeol's hands found purchase on Baekhyun's wide hips, aiding the boy in his slow movements as he buckled his hips in response, cock chafing against the fabric of their boxers and they soon found a rhythm that was as painfully bruising as it was torturously slow. 

The rapper didn't feel the need to rush though, the low heat in his abdomen insistent but manageable and, truthfully, he enjoyed watching Baekhyun bounce on his lap, succumbing to the dangerously wicked desire swirling within his chest as the elder's cheeks squeezed and clenched around his cock. "What do you want?" The rapper inquired breathlessly, chest heaving with every roll of his hips, Baekhyun, supple and pliant on his lap, receiving each languid thrust with a choked sob. 

The smaller's eyes were screwed shut, brows furrowed in concentration and his tiny fists had braced themselves on Chanyeol's chest as he leaned forward limply, close to collapsing onto the big man's torso from the intensity of his scorching, bruising touches. Eventually, Baekhyun's arms gave out. Now spread across the expanse of Chanyeol's buff chest the smaller could tickle his collarbone and neck with hot puffs of air as he panted out a whiny answer, "Y-You.. Your cock, Chanー  _ ah _ , I want y-your  _ cock _ ."

Chanyeol's eyes darkened, pupils dilating to the point where they were no longer discernible against the brown of his irises. His lips were pinned into tight line, the corners, however, tugged up into a barely concealed smirk and Baekhyun shivered at the taller's expression, feral yet calculating with the way his steel gaze was pensive but hungry, ravenous. Despite his ability to look down upon the younger, Baekhyun felt infinitely smaller, pathetically powerless underneath Chanyeol's scrutiny but this feeling left him warm and cozy. It was confusing, dizzying how the taller made him feel treasured yet scared, near terrified, but Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn't ask for this.

_ Oh _ , he asked for it, wolf and lamb was his favorite game after all.

"You want it _so_ _bad_, don't you?" The rapper gritted his teeth, his brows furrowing into a scowl and Baekhyun realized then that Chanyeol must have been holding back, so badly, for him to endure the slow and innocent torture his scorching cock was receiving. 

"Yes, I want it so bad." Baekhyun lulled, head and shoulders drooping to the side as one of his hands left the broad expanse of Chanyeol's chest, trailing his pretty little fingers along the soft white fabric of the taller's shirt. A coy smile had placed itself upon the singer's lips as his fingertips danced along the hem, nails grazing the hot flesh underneath occasionally and Chanyeol, who seemed stunned, petrified, could only stare with dark, dangerous eyes as Baekhyun had his fun. The smaller could see the challenging glint within Chanyeol's irises, questioning him how far he would dare to go, but he ignored the man's warning, instead whining softly between swollen lips as he slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of the taller's boxers.

Baekhyun halted and writhed, a violent tremor running along his spine, as his fingers trailed along the taller's navel, skin scorchingly hot and the desire to wrap his hand, his lips, around Chanyeol's throbbing heat was stronger than ever. If his fingers danced just a fraction lower they'd tangle themselves within the man's thick pubic hair but before he could put that musing to action Chanyeol had gripped the wrist of his nosy hand, pulling it away from his aching arousal with a look of impatience. "Haven't you teased me enough, pretty boy?"

The man grasped the flesh of Baekhyun's ass, pulling the smaller even closer, which caused his clothed cock to rub against the front of the taller's boxers. "Ch-Channie," Baekhyun cried out in a lulled whimper as the sensation caused his hips to helplessly stutter against the rapper's. 

A maddening dance of clothed skin.

Chanyeol's brows were furrowed into a strained scowl and it took the remaining amount of self-control to stop himself from fucking the smaller into oblivion with careless abandon. But he was so close to doing just that and the longer he had to endure Baekhyun rutting against his cock with a slur of incoherent moans and whimpers, the more his resolution crumbled. 

" _ F-Feels so good _ .." Baekhyun's words were near incomprehensible from the amount of saliva that had gathered within his mouth, tongue and throat swollen from lust and thus unable to swallow the spit. Chanyeol gritted his teeth in response to Baekhyun's incoherent cries, grunting as he tried to keep his composure from crumbling.

Baekhyun, however, was dead on driving the rapper to the brink of insanity. 

"You know w-what would feel  _ better _ ?" The little singer mumbled, his eyes full of childish innocence yet doused with the lustful fire of a vixen. Chanyeol clutched Baekhyun's hips at the question, digging his fingers into the soft flesh as to ground himself, brace himself for the slur of words threatening to leave the smaller's lips. 

" _ What _ would, baby?" The rapper growled and Baekhyun trembled in delight, relishing Chanyeol's raspy, strained voice, laden with so much impatience yet infinite affection it had his little heart buzzing with warmth, safety.

Baekhyun smiled coyly, his hips stilling atop the taller's in a staggered rut. "Your cock in my mouth, Chanyeollie." The boy whined, breathlessly and with such breathtaking need. "Filling my mouth, my  _ throat _ ," A staggered moan interrupted Baekhyun's tiny sermon, the image of having Chanyeol's cock up his throat had the singer's blood sizzling with desire, killing his train of thought.

A rough squeeze on the flesh of his thigh told the little singer that Chanyeol wanted him to go on and Baekhyun composed himself by giving a garbled moan, swallowing the saliva sitting heavily in his mouth. 

"I want to  _ choke _ on your cock, Chanyeol."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was on his knees in the fraction of a second. The fluffy carpet beneath his legs was surprisingly comfortable and the singer's cotton clad bum rubbed against the floor with each shift of his hips, the sensation pulling muffled cries from his swollen lips.

There had been a look of adoration in Chanyeol's eyes as he spread his long legs to accommodate Baekhyun's little body between them. The taller had pulled the blanket off the bed and around Baekhyun's shoulders, shielding the smaller from the cold thus giving him the warmth and comfort his flimsy shirt failed to provide.

"Are you comfortable?" The rapper inquired, voice coated with warmth and care as he lowered one of his hands onto Baekhyun's cheek, caressing the skin with the calloused tip of his thumb.

Baekhyun hummed in response, lulled by the haze of subspace, planting his palms on the tops of Chanyeol's thighs to ground and stabilize himself. The taller man smiled as he eyed the singer between his legs, affection and love numbing the lust and desire singing in his veins.

It was only when Baekhyun's pretty face dove down, beneath the cold city lights gleaming through the curtains that Chanyeol felt the  _ animalistic _ need crashing back with full force. A raspy grunt rumbled through the man's chest as he felt Baekhyun's face nuzzling against his covered cock, mouthing the hot flesh with his slackened lips.

"Is that good?" The singer mumbled against the cloth above his cock and Chanyeol groaned at the feathery stimulation, his large hands tangling themselves within Baekhyun's silky locks as his eyes rolled up in pleasure. 

From that reaction alone Baekhyun could gather the response to his question but the little singer, empowered by the effect he had on the taller, pressed on. 

"Will you fuck my mouth if I'm good?" 

Chanyeol must've ascended to heaven. Either that or he was dreaming because the dizzying image of Baekhyun sitting on his knees, pliant and ready to be fucked in the mouth whilst displaying a face of innocence and coyness was so surreal, the rapper couldn't believe it to be true.

Baekhyun's shy touch was very real, however, judging by the throbbing and pulsing response his dick gave to any of the smaller's little nips and nuzzles. 

"Fuck, baby," The rapper rasped, stifling his hips from giving a desperate thrust as he moved to cradle Baekhyun's face the palms of his hands. "I'll do it all to you." Chanyeol promised with a look of desire sealing his vow and Baekhyun moaned in delight, squeezing the muscles on Chanyeol's thighs as his hips gave a weak, stuttered thrust against the ground.

Like a kid with grabby hands Baekhyun struggled to peel off the layer of fabric between himself and the engorged cock before him. Pulling down the boxer's waistband, the little singer's eyes sparkled with childish excitement and Chanyeol cursed under his breath as he took in Baekhyun's debauched appearance, desperate and needy, parched for cock.

Baekhyun let a shy little gasp escape his plush lips as Chanyeol's hard cock bobbed up against the front of the taller's shirt, finally freed from the damp, stifling confines of his boxers. The boy’s puppy eyes were widened in a state of shock and awe, anticipation creeping up his mind as Baekhyun watched Chanyeol giving a weak twitch before him.

"Y-You're..  _ h-hngー  _ you're so big," The smaller male garbled, lips barely able to form the words as his jaw unhinged at the sight of Chanyeol's swollen dick, the fat length dripping with succulent precum and Baekhyun could feel his throat itching to be filled with the meaty length.

Chanyeol grit his teeth at the singer's comment, his length throbbing at the compliment, "That's how you like it," The rapper carded his fingers through Baekhyun's silky hair, the smaller male keening at the soft touch.

"Don't you, my little prince?"

Embarrassment flooded Baekhyun's veins, drowning out the fuzzy warmth Chanyeol's affectionate pet name had induced and in his surge of bashfulness, the pretty singer resorted to nuzzling his face against the inside of the taller man's thigh, effectively muffling his shy answer, “ _ Yes _ ..”

Chanyeol's flesh was hot and the closer the little singer shifted towards his crotch, the more he could feel the surging heat increase against his cheek. Baekhyun whined as he placed an innocent kiss against the rapper's hip bone, transfixed with the warmth and heady scent Chanyeol was emanating.

The taller man was barely able to keep his eyes open, fixed on Baekhyun's little frame as the singer caused him to shudder with soft, delicate touches on his stiffened, straining body. Chanyeol wanted to pull, yank Baekhyun's pretty face against his aching crotch, force his little mouth open with the head of cock but even as he felt his sanity waning and the desire to do so increasing, the singer's soft, angelic appearance had him holding back. 

Baekhyun's face was a mess of tears, bruised lips and flushed cheeks, all indicating the sinful effects Chanyeol had on him but it was the innocence and adoration in his eyes that told a tale of what Baekhyun truly felt for the rapper and if the clenching in Chanyeol's chest was anything to go by, their feelings were based on mutuality.

" _ Baby _ ," The tall man rasped as he felt Baekhyun's grabby hand creeping up the length of his leg, curling into a shy little fist right beside the base of his cock. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" Chanyeol inquired with a look of concern.

Baekhyun nodded, slowly, anticipating the look of anger on Chanyeol's face. The man's expression however shifted from worry to relief, delighted that the shy little boy wasn't inexperienced which would've cause complications for not only him but Chanyeol himself. Delighted that he knew Baekhyun could handle it,  _ take _ it.

"So you've sucked someone's dick before?" Baekhyun's ears burned at Chanyeol's direct question but the singer knew the taller needed him to answer the question, needed to know for the sake of his safety. And it was dizzying how the large man still exuded such care and affection despite having his long legs spread on either side of Baekhyun, trapping the little man with not only his body, but also his deep, dark gaze.

"Y-Yes, I mean I-I  _ have  _ but.." Baekhyun faltered, shifting his face back against the inside of the rapper's thigh as to hide his reddened cheeks. "N-No one ever as big as you." He added with a look of embarrassment. Chanyeol nodded attentively, a look of ponder on his face and Baekhyun could feel the man’s hesitance as the taller shifted backwards slightly, away from the little singer between his thighs.

“I see,” He spoke in a brooding tone, running a hand through his hair as a troubled sigh escaped his lips. “Are you-”

“ _ Sure about this _ ?” Baekhyun cut the man off with an angered yip, his arms crossed before his chest as he shot Chanyeol a defiant pout. “Are you doubting me when I’ve already given myself to you, kneeling before you waiting for you to fuck my mouth? Chanyeol you can’t be serious.” The rapper cowered slightly, releasing a heavy breath as he retorted Baekhyun’s statement.

“It’s not that,” Chanyeol murmured, taking Baekhyun’s puffed up cheeks into his hands as he used his thumbs to rub away the deep frown on the singer’s brows. “I don’t want to hurt you, Baekhyun. I wouldn’t be able to live with the fact that I did anything to cause you pain..” He admitted with a sigh of defeat. 

A heavy silence filled out the static atmosphere, Chanyeol pushing himself to give the smaller a strained smile yet Baekhyun just caved underneath the man’s words.  _ Hurting him _ . That’s what Chanyeol was scared of, not hesitance or regret on Baekhyun’s part. It was the adoration and love holding the rapper back from ravishing him and it was then that Baekhyun reminisced what a  _ soft  _ giant Chanyeol actually was.

“Chanyeol, you won't  _ hurt _ me. Believe me.” The mentioned male looked about ready to burst with protest but Baekhyun shushed him with a raised finger. Chanyeol shut his lips tightly, hands clenched into nervous fists atop his thighs.

“And you know,” A look of coyness suddenly graced Baekhyun's features, the traces of vexation and disbelief draining from his face as his eyelids lowered teasingly, sensually. "Your cock not in my mouth is hurting me more than you could  _ ever _ ." 

It was truly a miracle how Chanyeol stayed hard throughout the whole exchange but as the flirtatious words rolled of Baekhyun's swollen lips, it was no longer a question of how but  _ how could he not? _ The rapper's cock throbbed in response to the other's suggestive comment, a numbing wave of arousal crashing over Chanyeol’s body and the heavy worry lifted off the man’s shoulders, leaving behind a dizzying sense of vertigo that was fueled by the pliancy and neediness Baekhyun was emitting.

“ _ God _ , Baekhyun. You’re going to make me lose my mind,” Chanyeol breathed as he shifted back towards the pretty singer once again, taking the liberty of wrapping one of his hands around his straining erection, giving the weeping girth a consoling squeeze. “Whenever I’m around you I’m torn between drowning you with cuddles and kisses  _ or _ having you choke on my cock till it’s the only thing you  _ ever _ want to have in your mouth.”

The look of lust in Chanyeol’s eyes was staggering, feral and animalistic with how the desire was swirling within his pitch black irises. Baekhyun couldn’t suppress the helpless whimper, soothed only by a warm palm on his cheek, caressing his flushed skin with such gentleness Baekhyun wondered if the hand really belonged to Chanyeol who had just disclosed what sinful things he wished to do to his body.

“Which do you prefer,  _ mh _ ?” The man husked, groaning softly as he pumped his swollen cock once in an attempt to relieve the throbbing pressure. Chanyeol’s eyes were mirthful suddenly, somewhat challenging as an easy smirk painted his face with confidence and dominance, rendering Baekhyun a puddle of desperation and desire.

“B-Both."

Chanyeol chuckled at the singer’s answer, dark and stormy eyes crinkling up into a look of amusement, disguising the underlying pride and contentment sparking in his pupils.

“B-But right now I-I want the latter.” Baekhyun whispered, barely discernible amongst Chanyeol’s booming laughter but the large man had heard the singer’s wish loud and clear,  _ crystal _ clear that was. A soft smile graced his handsome face and as if accepting the request, Chanyeol placed a promising kiss onto the smaller’s cherry red lips, thus vowing just how good he’ll treat his precious prince.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Not long after, Baekhyun found himself poised on the heels of his feet, knees digging into the carpeted floor but not uncomfortable so, back straightened as he waited attentively,  _ excitedly _ for Chanyeol to feed him with his cock. 

A hiss left the taller’s lips as he gently nudged the swollen head of his dick against the seam of Baekhyun’s pillowy lips, pushing the plush flesh apart until the singer relented and let the fat tip slip past his lips. In an instant, the warm, bitter taste of Chanyeol’s precum greeted Baekhyun’s mouth and the little singer whined as his tongue made contact with the scorchingly hot skin of the taller’s cockhead. 

It was as if on instinct that Baekhyun’s pretty lips clamped shut around the girth and Chanyeol was instantly reminded of the beginning of the night, of how  _ lovingly _ Baekhyun had been suckling on his thumb, cradling his big hand with affection as his lips worked around the thick appendage and those thoughts alone were enough for the rapper to leave his cock throbbing and leaking within the humid confines of the smaller’s mouth, causing another load of precum to taint Baekhyun’s tongue.

The boy hummed excitedly,  _ ecstatically _ as his lips were stretched around the fat girth, the low burn painfully sensual but it had Baekhyun soaring higher, deeper into the depths of subspace. The taste of Chanyeol's precum was like honey on his tongue and Baekhyun cried as the thoughts of the very cock stuffing his throat with cum had him suckling softly, desperately around the fat, leaking tip.

"Aren't you the prettiest little thing?" Chanyeol whispered as his fingers buried themselves in the smaller's ebony strands, caressing the silken locks as his other hand squeezed around the base of his cock tightly, pushing the length into Baekhyun's awaiting mouth in little, torturous increments. “Made to suck cock, hm?” The rapper added in a husky tone, breathless and strained as his shaft filled Baekhyun’s eager mouth.

The singer, however, released a whine of protest around the girth, lips tightening in disapproval as if attempting to pout with his mouth stuffed with cock. 

“No,  _ hngー  _ only  _ y-your _ cock.” Baekhyun gurgled around the dripping cockhead, causing vibrations to run up the length all the way to the surging heat pooling within the Chanyeol's abdomen, clenching and tightening there as a wave of desire washed down upon him.

The man's sight blackened for a moment as the little singer sucked around his cock, harshly, almost aggressively as if his statement had challenged him in some weird way, as if he had  _ doubted _ Baekhyun's loyalty, devotion and this was a way for the smaller to prove his submission to  _ only _ him.

A fire played in Baekhyun’s eyes as the smaller grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, effectively pulling his large hand off his pulsing erection and guiding it to his head instead. Once both of the rapper’s hands were tangled messily within his hair, Baekhyun took it upon himself to pull up and off the man’s girth with a shaky breath, panting above the sensitive head as his bruised lips formed quiet, incoherent yet determined words, “I want only  _ your _ cock in my mouth, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol cursed. His hands tugged on Baekhyun’s locks impatiently as he wrenched the boy’s head towards his aching cock, reveling the way Baekhyun keened as his face was pressed up against the swollen length, cheeks painted with glistening precum as he nuzzled into the meaty length voluntarily. “Then  _ suck _ , baby boy.” The rapper gritted, no softness, no concern and no hesitance in his voice as he yanked Baekhyun’s back and away from his cock, pulling a choked, needy moan from the singer beneath him.

And Baekhyun gladly did, his jaw unhinging as Chanyeol filled his mouth with the fat tip once again, guiding his head whilst pushing down against the smaller’s tongue insistently until the boy had no choice but to submit and let the head slide past his numbed muscle. 

“ _ Fuck _ , that’s it.” Baekhyun could see Chanyeol throwing his head back in pleasure as more of the rapper’s inches stuffed his mouth, groaning only as Baekhyun’s throat bobbed and clenched around the head once it hit the end of it, tickling his pharynx.

Tears gushed from the singer’s eyes as his gag reflex was challenged by the thickness of Chanyeol’s length and it was when the rapper gave a weak, involuntary thrust that Baekhyun choked around the cock, pulling off with garbled coughs. The rapper snapped out of his blissful state immediately, detangling his fists from Baekhyun’s hair as he bent down to inquire about the smaller’s state, regret replacing lust.

“Baekhyun,  _ oh god _ ー I’m so sorry.” The man had placed his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks gently, caressing his soft skin as the coughs started subsiding and left the singer panting heavily. Chanyeol waited for a reaction from the little singer but Baekhyun did nothing but breathe, release puffs of hot air as his head hung low, hiding his face from the tall man. “A-Are you okay, Baekhyun? Talk to me, please.”

“ _ Again _ .”

Chanyeol must’ve heard wrongly. His heartbeat picked up as he eyed the smaller with a look of disbelief, looking at Baekhyun as if he had grown a second head. ”Baby, whaー”

“I said, again. Do that again.” Baekhyun finally raised his head, stealing the taller’s breath away as he revealed his flushed face, dampened by tears glistening on his cheeks as his lips shined with saliva and precum instead. A dark, hungry look had filled Baekhyun’s sparkling eyes, now dulled by lust and desire. 

Chanyeol’s brows scrunched up in concentration as his head boomed with his inner turmoil. Should he heed Baekhyun’s wish or prioritize his safety and call the whole thing off? The rapper groaned in frustration but the singer  _ honestly _ couldn’t understand for the answer was right there in front of him, waiting on his knees with an eager mouth and a throat dying,  _ aching _ to be filled. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Baekhyun cried desperately,  _ parched _ for cock, a last attempt to wrench the hesitance from Chanyeol’s system, have him succumb to the feral desire singing through his veins. “Please make me choke on your cock.  _ Please _ ,  _ Chanyeol. _ ” 

The taller almost felt bad for making Baekhyun cry so brokenly, for making him beg so desperately as if he’d collapse any second and suddenly Chanyeol noticed the frustration and pain in the smaller’s voice, no want or neediness but actual  _ hurt _ lacing the words. “Okay, baby,  _ okay _ . But let me do it at my pace, yes?” The rapper insisted, still not able to bear the risk of possibly hurting Baekhyun in the process but when the singer nodded frantically, relief washed over him and he let his tensed shoulders relax. 

Chanyeol fed Baekhyun his cock slowly and attentively, watching for traces of discomfort on the smaller's face as he stuffed and filled his mouth, stopping only when half of his length was engulfed by Baekhyun hot mouth, feeling the boy’s throat constricting tightly, hungrily around his head. “Is it too much?” The taller inquired with a low whisper, petting the back of Baekhyun’s head gently, coaxingly.

“Uh-uh,” Baekhyun shook his head as well as he could, looking up at the taller pleadingly, his hands clenched into tight fists atop his lap as his thighs shifted against each other, his own erection aching and leaking from the feeling of his mouth being stretched to the end of its capacity by Chanyeol’s thick, meaty girth. “ _ I-I can take it _ ..” He murmured unintelligible around the fat length but the rapper understood and smiled softly, proudly.

“Relax your throat first, baby. Then I need you to give me a small nod when you’re ready for me to push further,” Chanyeol instructed warmly, running his blunt nails across the singer’s scalp which had him keening and purring at the soft, ticklish sensation. “I’ll stop  _ immediately _ when you tap my knee twice, okay?”

Baekhyun blinked in affirmation, his teary eyes glistening under the bright city lights which were casting a beautifully blue light onto his flushed face. As promised, the singer did his best to unclench around the blunt cockhead, urging his throat to relax with a muffled sigh before he nodded slowly, ready for his esophagus to be filled to the brim with cock and cum. 

Pride and affection drowned Chanyeol’s heart at the singer’s trusting and eager face and it was all he needed to push his cock further into the depths of Baekhyun’s mouth,  _ finally _ tickling, caressing the back of his throat as he had wished to all night long.

Chanyeol’s soft, miniature thrusts were guided with care and adoration, knowing just how far to push to have Baekhyun choking on his cock yet not asphyxiating him with it, fucking his mouth lovingly,  _ dotingly _ . His moans and cries were stifled by the man’s meaty length as Baekhyun pliantly took Chanyeol’s cock deeper, harder as he felt the rapper’s hips stutter and buckle quicker,  _ harsher _ , playing on the edge of feral and animalistic as he lost himself to the godly feeling of Baekhyun’s tongue and mouth on his dick.

A burst of confidence and pride ignited Baekhyun’s blood as he heard a series of grunts and groans tumble past Chanyeol’s parted lips, the sounds raspy and loud within the dark room, echoing and vibrating lowly throughout the singer’s body. The adrenalin numbed his throat and gag reflex, muffled moans of pleasure slipping past Chanyeol’s cock as Baekhyun took it deeper down his throat, over half of the length already past his bruised lips. 

“God, baby. You’re doing  _ so _ good,” A string of curses escaped the taller’s throat as Baekhyun allowed himself to wrap one of his little hands around the part of Chanyeol’s cock he couldn’t reach with his mouth, squeezing the thick base innocently, impulsively as the praise had his mind whirring with lust and love, massaging the veiny shaft with his delicate fingers that were  _ barely  _ able to wrap themselves fully around the man's girth.

The endless whines rumbling through Baekhyun’s throat had Chanyeol doubling over, fisting the boy’s hair almost painfully as the sensation on his cock had him groaning deeply in pleasure, fucking all Baekhyun's shy little sounds back down into the depths of his throat. “Taking my cock so well,” The man praised lowly, yanking Baekhyun’s head as close as physically possible and keeping it still with a death grip on his ebony mane;  _ god bless _ for the timid fist on his base, saving the boy from suffocating due to having the whole length shoved down his tight throat. “In no time you’ll have my whole cock in your mouth, isn’t that right?”

Baekhyun whimpered helplessly, in affirmation. Mouth enclosed tightly, possessively around the throbbing girth, locking its head deeply down the length of bobbing his throat.

“You’ll be on my cock day and night, there is  _ no _ way you won’t be taking it all the way soon.” Chanyeol hissed and if the adrenaline and dopamine didn’t have Baekhyun’s blood pumping, the singer was sure he would’ve long passed out from a mixture of lack of oxygen and the taller’s words alone.

“ _ All day and night _ .” Baekhyun choked around the fat length, promise and devotion in his butchered voice. The taller smirked proudly and that was the last Baekhyun saw from Chanyeol as his throat was assaulted by the blunt, bruising tip of the man’s cock, attacking his throat with savage thrusts. Baekhyun, held in place by Chanyeol’s grip, merely received and cried in delight as his throat was fucked into oblivion, eyes closed against the low light as he  _ received _ , swallowed and drank whatever the man fed him.

Each of the taller's stuttered thrusts had Baekhyun's heart soaring, had his cock twitching pathetically as Chanyeol filled him to the brink with his  _ fat _ , dripping length. Lips bruised with the rough treatment, Baekhyun struggled to breathe around the thick shaft, nostrils flaring in an attempt to gather as much oxygen in his lungs as possible, fighting the growing light-headedness only weakly,  _ pathetically _ as the only thing filling Baekhyun's windpipe was the heady, musky scent of Chanyeol's arousal.

Baekhyun's peachy cheeks sunk into his face as he gave a hard,  _ loving _ suck around the meaty length, wrenching a throaty groan of his name from Chanyeol's heaving chest. The man was losing his sanity, this Baekhyun knew. His rough, punishing thrusts and the deathly grip on his hair were enough of an indication for Baekhyun to realize that just as much as his mouth was being slaughtered by the rapper's throbbing cock, he was destroying all rationale left within Chanyeol's mind just as well.

And Baekhyun keened,  _ caved _ at the thought of being the sole reason for Chanyeol to lose his mind to the lust, driven to the brink of insanity.  _ Reduced _ to the product of carnal desire and chilling dominance.

The drag of the pulsing veins on the man's girth was bruising, engraving their shapes on the insides of Baekhyun's mouth, as he suckled and gasped around the thick length. His slick tongue traced the underside of Chanyeol's cock, flattening itself against the man's width as Baekhyun felt it sliding, dragging against his muscle with each and every push and pull as Chanyeol undulated his hips against his flushed face.

Breathing was pushed to the back of his mind as Baekhyun choked and moaned around the girth, his lungs burning from the lack of air and his throat sore from the drag of Chanyeol's cockhead against his pharynx. There were black dots floating around Baekhyun's vision as the singer struggled to keep his eyes locked on the taller's, tempting him with innocently sprakling eyes, asking him  _ politely _ to fuck his mouth harder. 

"You look so fucking sexy right now," The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his thrusts faltered but not from exhaustion, no, rather it was  _ consideration _ that had Chanyeol pulling his cock from Baekhyun's swollen lips with a deep groan. "You'd be even prettier with my cum on your face, isn't that right?" He added as an afterthought but Baekhyun's reaction was instantaneous. 

_ As expected _ .

With a gurgled gasp Baekhyun collapsed back onto the taller's cock, cradling it against his flushed cheek instead of taking it back between his plush lips, enraptured by the rapper's lascivious comment. There was a pleading look in his eyes as the singer nodded up at Chanyeol eagerly, causing the pulsing head to leak succulent drop of precum onto the silken surface of his heated skin. 

Chanyeol's eyes darkened in an instant, a dangerous growl vibrating through the man's chest as he grasped his cock urgently, crazed by Baekhyun's display of submission, and guided it across the smaller's face lovingly. The singer's cheeks, now matching his glistening, spit slicked lips, shone under the dim light as his skin was painted with a glossy coat of Chanyeol's precum.

" _ Hng- L-Love Channie's cock _ .." The boy cried, his voice hoarse and scratchy from the abuse of Chanyeol's dick. His little hands clawed at the taller's hips desperately, a silent request in his cloudy eyes; a request that the rapper immediately fulfilled.

The man pushed his cock back into Baekhyun's awaiting mouth with a low grunt, brows scrunched into a look of concentration as he stuffed the singer's mouth with his throbbing length.

The pleasantly warm taste of precum blossomed on Baekhyun's tongue and the boy lapped at the tip of Chanyeol's cock eagerly, licking, suckling every drop of the thick liquid from the fat head, his throat slickening as if a layer of sweet honey was encasing the pillowy walls.

There was a certain urgency in Baekhyun's movements, his mouth working quicker around the girth, plush lips massaging the velvety hot skin as the boy worked himself down the length, inviting it further into the depths of his mouth.

"Baby, fuck." Chanyeol gasped as his tip hit the back of Baekhyun's throat once anew, groaning loudly as the singer showed no sign of stopping, sinking lower, to the point where just a fist's width was separating him from the base of the rapper's cock. "Look at you taking it all,  _ so eager _ ."

As if trying to prove the taller's point, Baekhyun gives Chanyeol's length a greedy suck, urging the bulging head deeper down his throat, the dripping tip kissing his esophagus with a touch of precum. The man had stuffed himself so deeply into his mouth to the point where Baekhyun could no longer taste the cum on his tongue, but rather feel it dripping down his throat like hot, molten gold.

It should’ve been humiliating, truly, how  _ willingly _ Baekhyun was choking himself on the taller’s cock, crying in delight with each of Chanyeol’s savage thrusts, with each push against his pharynx, bruising the soft walls with the bulbous head of his cock. The singer could feel his cheeks burning as saliva spilled from the seam of his swollen lips, soiling his chin and rolling down his stretched throat.

But Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed, not when Chanyeol was looking down upon him with such proud,  _ loving _ eyes, not when the man was caressing his silken locks with such gentle,  _ praising _ pats, encouraging him with soft coos and sweet whispers. 

“Baby, you’re gonna make me cum.” Chanyeol murmured with the softest look in his eyes, the scorching fire within them doused by adoration, his thick fingers ruffling the little singer’s locks tenderly. Despite the man’s gentle warning, his hips didn’t cease to move in their punishing pace, still feral with desire as he fucked Baekhyun’s throat open, fucked it sore to the point where he was sure the smaller wouldn’t be able to speak the next day. 

Baekhyun’s throat bobbed at the taller’s strained words, the weight of Chanyeol’s aching cock heavy on his tongue, demanding and commanding in the way it challenged his gag reflex but it was this very moment he had been waiting for the past months. Only in his dreams did Baekhyun picture himself being fucked into subspace by Chanyeol’s cock down his throat, fucked raw by the man’s meaty length. But it was happening now. 

Baekhyun keened, humping the floor below him.

Chanyeol observed with a breathy chuckle as Baekhyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, a greedy whimper tickling the man’s cockhead as the smaller caved underneath the brutal, near  _ sadistic _ , movements of Chanyeol’s hips. His own little cock was straining so needily in the confines of his underwear, neglected and starved of stimulation but as Baekhyun felt the taller’s thick shaft pulsating within his mouth he feared that Chanyeol coming down his throat was all he needed to reach an orgasm himself.

“C-Cum in my m-mouth,” Baekhyun sobbed around the throbbing girth, choking sloppily with saliva spilling past his lips and down the length as he lowered himself further on Chanyeol’s cock, locking its tip deep down his throat. “ _ P-Please, Chanyeollie. _ ”

The rapper grunted as he threw his head back, hips stuttering to a shuddering stop while the hands buried within Baekhyun’s soft locks curled into tight fists. Beads of sweat pooled down Chanyeol’s temple, rolling down the man’s strained, sinewy neck before disappearing behind the collar of his white cotton tee.

He was so fucking close.

“ _ Fuck _ , Baekhyunー” Chanyeol’s gravely voice broke off into a loud, throaty groan, clenched fists holding Baekhyun’s head down by his hair as pleasure cascaded down his body, stunning his tensed muscles into a hold while his hips quivered minutely, sporadically as an effect of his orgasm. 

The pulsing length was pumping ribbons of cum down Baekhyun’s throat, painting his esophagus a pretty pearly white, taking possession of the boy’s bobbing throat. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun struggling against him, garbling and gurgling as the cum simply trickled past his gag reflex, entering him without being able to swallow the thick liquid, what with how deep Chanyeol's cock was lodged down his throat.

Chanyeol took pity on the straining boy after a while, hearing Baekhyun’s muffled moans against his softening cock increasing in volume. The man hummed, cooed soothingly as he lifted Baekhyun from his spot on the floor, supporting the boy with his wide palms as Baekhyun struggled to stand up on his wobbly knees, sore from being tucked underneath him the whole time. With a huff he fell into Chanyeol’s lap, his clothed ass planting itself atop the taller’s strong thighs. 

Chanyeol’s big arms encircled him immediately. “You did so well, Baekhyun.” The man whispered, caressing the smaller’s trembling hips and thighs with the rough surface of his palms, "You we're so good for me." The rapper praised, taking pleasure in the way Baekhyun shivered atop him, numbed by his deep, loving words and his own aching desire still trapped within his briefs. 

"Yeah?" The tears in Baekhyun's eyes sparkled as he released breathy pants against Chanyeol's chest, taking refuge in the man's warm embrace, feeling ridiculously small within those bulging arms yet he couldn't fathom a safer place on earth. "Was I good?" 

The boy smothered himself against Chanyeol's big frame, desperation glistening on his tear sullen cheeks as he shifted his hips, seeking friction against the taller's front. 

Chanyeol hummed lowly, one of his hands that had been cradling Baekhyun's back drifted lower down the singer's quivering body, finally planting itself squarely across Baekhyun's plump bottom. " _ So good _ ."

A tone of satisfaction laced Baekhyun's needy whimpers as he ground his clothed dick against Chanyeol's hip, whining wantonly as he seeked his release atop the bigger male. He could feel the scorching heat of Chanyeol's wide palm seeping into the flesh of his ass through the fabric of his briefs and if he didn't know better, he even would've believed that Chanyeol was burning through the fabric with the blazing heat of his hand.

But it wasn't the warmth or the gentle hold that had Baekhyun keening against Chanyeol's frame, near folding himself against the man, no it was the rough, aggressive squeeze on the plush flesh of his ass that had him crying out helplessly against Chanyeol's chest. " _ C-Chan.. p-please _ .."

An easy smirk painted Chanyeol's face as he felt Baekhyun shifting his hips against his hand, wriggling them almost teasingly as to wrench another merciless squeeze from his palm. It could've worked but Chanyeol cooed and shushed the crying boy after he had delivered a harsh slap to the surface of Baekhyun's cottony soft derriere instead. 

It would be softer without the fabric however, Chanyeol knew.

"Hush, baby." The man whispered as he pulled Baekhyun against his chest, shifting back onto the bed until he had the smaller lying above him as he rested against the headboard. 

Baekhyun nodded obediently, swallowing the sounds threatening to leave his mouth as Chanyeol massaged his ass brashly, pushing and pulling on the pillowy flesh until he knew it was blooming a healthy, cherry red. 

The next slap was much softer, somewhat encouraging, reassuring and guiding. " _ Up _ ." The rapper instructed as he caressed Baekhyun's cotton clad bum almost apologetically after the sadistic treatment it had received before. 

With lifted hips, Baekhyun shifted his weight onto his hands that were placed delicately across Chanyeol's chest, huffing and panting against the man's neck as he felt rough fingertips skittering across his thighs until they hooked onto the hem of his underwear. 

His soiled, slickened, cum covered underwear.

A little noise of humiliation escaped Baekhyun's puffy lips as Chanyeol pealed the fabric off his dampened skin, the taller groaning deeply as the smaller lowered his hips back onto his abdomen, not only soiling the bed sheet beneath them but also spreading the entirety of his slickened arousal against Chanyeol's blazing skin. 

"Baby, is this all for me?" The man rasped. Chanyeol's voice was rough and throaty yet still controlled as his fingers danced across Baekhyun's slick skin, "Look at you getting all wet for me.. Did sucking my cock feel that good, baby boy?" 

Baekhyun's answer was a desperate kiss, the singer whining pitifully as he attacked Chanyeol's lips, nipping and suckling as to convey his want and desire. He was once again encircled by big arms that pushed his quivering hips against the rapper's frame, his wet, aching cock pushing up against the firm muscles on the man's torso. 

"Mh," The rapper hummed in response to Baehyun's needy whines, caressing the boy's back soothingly. "Aren't you tired, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol inquired innocently, already anticipating the frantic shake of Baekhyun's head, the singer sobbing in objection as he pressed his arousal further against Chanyeol's hips. 

Baekhyun looked on the verge of begging.

But Chanyeol wasn't going to go that far, not today. For he himself  _ ached _ to have the little singer come on his fingers, sob and cry around him as he fucked the boy to completion.

"Then here's what we'll do; I'll fuck your pretty little  _ pussy _ with my fingers until you come around them and then I'll lull you to sleep with cuddles and kisses," Chanyeol rasped, already teasing Baekhyun's wettened hole with the tip of his index finger, quivering and clenching in response. "Would you like that, baby?". 

Mouth heavy with saliva, Baekhyun whined his immediate answer, "B-Baekkie would like that, oh,  _ pretty please _ .."

"So polite." The bigger male praised, kissing the top of Baekhyun's forehead lovingly, as satisfaction and delight crowded his mind. 

Baekhyun could only preen in response, heady and numb.

Chanyeol eyed the singer's glazed eyes as he reached towards his side briefly, haphazardly searching for the bottle of lube he usually kept in the drawer of his nightstand, sighing in relief as his fingers clutched the plastic tube. 

Baekhyun watched intently, almost enamoured by the way Chanyeol's thick, fat digits started gleaming with strawberry lube all around them, as the man coated his fingers with the lubricant. An effortless smirk painted the rapper's handsome face once he deemed his finger slickened enough, "Are you ready, pretty baby?"

Baekhyun merely nodded in response, whimpering like he'd pass out if he wasn't stuffed to the brim with Chanyeol's fingers and that was all Chanyeol needed before he sank a slickened digit into Baekhyun's clenching entrance.

It wasn't fast, savage or brutish how Chanyeol had Baekhyun falling apart around his fingers. They were rough, yes. Calloused and rugged from endless hours of rigorous guitar playing, notwithstanding the sheer size, the sheer  _ girth _ of the digits.

But still, it was loving, attentive how Chanyeol curled his fingers  _ just _ right to barely graze the surface of Baekhyun's prostate with his fingertip, teasing slowly, carefully as he watched the boy's face for traces of discomfort.

Or the lack thereof.

" _ More, ung _ -" The boy sobbed, muffling his pleasured whines into the length of Chanyeol's neck as he rolled his hips back onto the taller's hand shyly, teasing the man with his coy movements. Chanyeol heeded his wish immediately, cooing lowly as he introduced a second finger to Baekhyun's puffy rim, tickling and teasing the swollen flesh softly.

Despite how pretty Baekhyun's was keening against him, shifting his hips against his fingers with the face of a beautifully wrecked angel, Chanyeol eased the digit into the boy's tight entrance gently, coaxing the walls apart  _ politely _ with the girth of his finger.

Baekhyun released a soft yelp of pain as his hole stretched to accommodate the taller's fingers, a low piercing burn igniting his lower back with a burning pain that had him jerking forward, bracing himself on Chanyeol's chest stiffly as he was spread beyond capacity.

"Shh, I know. _ I know, baby." _ The man murmured warmly, his free hand caressing the length of his back, drawing little circles into the flushed skin as to ease Baekhyun's pain, trying to calm and soothe the little singer. "It will get better."

With how Baekhyun was clenching on his fingers, Chanyeol wondered if this was the boy's first time getting fingered but then again, he was just so much bigger _ , everywhere _ . Two of his digits would equivalate to at least three of Baekhyun's delicate fingers; it was suddenly no wonder that the little boy was squirming, tearing at the seams by the intrusion. 

" _ T-Too much _ ," Baekhyun murmured, clutching the taller's chest as he twitched atop him, clenching and straining against Chanyeol's fingers. 

The rapper briefly mused if there had even been a point of using lube in the first place, but he disregarded that thought quickly because if he had gone in dry,  _ raw _ , he was sure Baekhyun would be long off his lap, the anguish and agony too much too take.

Chanyeol cooed lowly in response to Baekhyun's complaint, a sound of sympathy as his fingers stilled within the quivering boy. "Relax, Baekhyun." Chanyeol rasped and the dark, primal gaze one his face was the last Baekhyun saw of him as the singer was pulled into a searing kiss, numbing his body as he was assaulted by Chanyeol's bruising lips.

Numbing him so as to miss that the man's fingers had started moving within him once again.

For now two fingers were more than enough, Chanyeol deemed as he swallowed the hot, throaty moans Baekhyun's panted against his lips, fucking him slowly as he kissed the boy breathless, sucked every last little bated breath from his lungs. 

Despite the sparsely spaced whimpers of pain tumbling past Baekhyun's lips, the rapper immediately swallowing the strained sounds, the little boy was faring pretty well. Chanyeol's bruising kiss consumed his conscious as the burn in his back slowly faded into scorching pleasure and it didn't take kong before the rapper had Baekhyun falling apart around his fingers. 

Taking him like a little champ.

Emotions of affection overwhelmed the tall man as he felt Baekhyun whimpering and twitching against him, writhing atop of him, wrecked by pleasure yet drowning with affection as his prostate was abused lovingly.

"God, Baekhyun what did I do to deserve you?" Chanyeol groaned as he detached himself from the smaller's lips, keeping the bruising pace of his fingers steady as he watched Baekhyun's flushed face contort into sinfully sweet expressions of pleasure and lust. "My pretty baby boy." 

Baekhyun hiccuped, grinding back against the thick digits inside him as he felt a hot, scorching pressure building within him. His cock had barely been touched but he already felt on the verge of bursting, coming and squirting all around Chanyeol. 

"Y-Yours," He whined.

" _ Fucking mine _ ." Chanyeol growled in response, attaching his swollen lips to the crook of Baekhyun's neck, biting and sucking violently until he had painted a pretty purple bruise onto the milky skin, marking him, taking possession of the beauty falling from grace on his fingers so prettily.

Baekhyun's vision blackened.

Pleasure, desire, love all bled into a single emotion, boiling down into the most important parts as he rose slowly to the top by the motions of the rapper's unforgiving fingers. It was all for Chanyeol. It had  _ always _ been for him, the shy gazes, the daring fingers, his sinful mouth.

They were Chanyeol's possessions, his to take, to fuck, to defile, to  _ love _ .

And that he did. Thrusting his thick fingers into Baekhyun's clenching pussy languidly, a laid back rhythm guiding his appendages as he teased and abused the surface of Baekhyun's prostate. The poor boy had long started sobbing his eyes out, streaks of scorchingly hot tears running down his reddened cheeks as he could only  _ take _ . 

Chanyeol's fingers weren't particularly deep within him, he was able to graze his prostate with teasing touches yes,  _ but _ his fingers were nowhere near fully inside and it was rather the  _ girth _ of the digits that caused the tears to cascade down Baekhyun's cheeks like molten lava.

The little singer cried and hiccuped as he was cradled and hushed by the big man above him, feeling the the hot, churning pressure build up within bis abdomen. He wanted to come,  _ so badly _ , but Chanyeol still hasn't touched his cock and the man showed no indication of wanting to either, growling as Baekhyun dared slither a hand around his weeping erection.

"I said you'll come with my fingers in your pussy and not around your dick, didn't I?" The rapper supplied when Baekhyun near begged him to  _ please just touch his cock _ , but Chanyeol showed no mercy, stuffed him full and fucked him silly to the point where Baekhyun could no longer discern between the hot tears on bis cheeks and the thick saliva running past his parted lips.

Coming untouched. 

Baekhyun didn't even deem it truly possible, he had  _ tried _ , and failed. Multiple times. But Chanyeol was so confident in his actions, face contorted handsomely by a look of ambition and assertion, brows frowned in concentration as he scrutinized the singer's every little reaction. Be it the helpless whines Baekhyun released as he spread his fingers experimentally or the long drawn out moans as he circled and massaged the boy's prostate with his rough fingertips.

It was humiliating how quickly he was wrecked, driven to delirium by the man's fingers and Baekhyun's eyes stung with fresh hot tears, joining the dried streaks on his blushed skin. He probably looked horrible right about now, covered in his own tears, spit, snot and cum, face flushed an ugly blotchy red as he writhed and cried pathetically, violently  _ shaking _ against the man below him.

"You're pretty even when your shaking, do you know that?"

Baekhyun gasped. Flushing an even deeper shade of red as he whined and buried his face into the man's neck, hiding his appearance from the taller. "Baekhyun." Chanyeol chastised with a click of his tongue, grabbing the singer's chin as he lifted his head. 

The droplets of tears sat heavily on the top of his lash line, barely spilling off the edge until the boy had wrenched his eyes shut in desperation, "C-Chan, I  _ can't _ .. My cock c-can't-"

Chanyeol cut him off with a harsh, painful slap to his ass, its purpose to bruise, to reprimand and to disciple. Baekhyun's pained cry was drowned out by the warm, dangerous timbre of the rapper's gravelly voice.

"Your cock will,  _ you _ will." The man rasped, raining another sequence of punishing spanks across the reddening surface of Baekhyun's ass all the while keeping him full and stimulated with the tips of his fingers to the boy's sweet spot. "You will now as you will in the future when its my cock splitting you open not  _ just _ a pair of fingers." 

It had been  _ just _ those fingers, circling and curling against his prostate repeatedly, coaxing and edging him on to come around them, that wrenched a shattered cry from his swollen lips. 

Baekhyun's hips twitched violently, sobbing and choking on his tears as Chanyeol didn't cease the cruel, almost sadistic movements of his fingers, milking his cock, his prostate. All the while using his free hand to caress Baekhyun's shaking body, cooing and soothing him with gentle whispers of love and affirmation.

Engulfing him in warmth and reassurance as his pink little cock painted the surface of Chanyeol's chiseled abdomen a milky white. 

And as he was guided through his orgasm, encircled by big arms smothering him against a strong chest, growls and whines of  _ mine _ sounding above him, Baekhyun realized all his efforts of teasing, taunting the taller, crawling into his bed at night and falling asleep with the man's thumb between his lips, had not been for naught. 

His feelings have been reciprocated. Maybe for longer that he assumed.

The realization had him shuddering, quaking atop Chanyeol's firm body as the man slipped his dampened fingers out of his quivering hole, opting to squeeze and pat the flesh of his instead. Baekhyun knew he would've lost his mind, lost the battle to the dark, toxic haze of his conscious and fallen deep into sub drop had Chanyeol not been immediately all around him. 

"Baby, look at me." The man called once he knew Baekhyun was conscious enough to hear him and the boy whined in response to his voice, curling in on himself above him as Chanyeol kept him safe and protected in a tight hold, crowding him with his presence. "I  _ adore _ you,"

A pair of weeping eyes twinkled down on him but the traces of curiosity and hope calmed him, "Baekhyun, this wasn't just a quick fuck for me. You could  _ never _ be a quick fuck." Chanyeol admitted sincerely as he cradled and snuggled the boy above him, smiling in relief when there where only gulps and hiccups left, tumbling past his lips intermittently.

"You're more to me than that. Fuck if I've only realized it now but I  _ want _ you, Baekhyun. Not only for pleasure or entertainment but I want you to  _ love _ you, cherish you and keep you safe." The rapper sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Baekhyun's flushed ear as the boy remained silent, eyes merely whirling and storming with indiscernible emotions.

Relief. Happiness. Elation. 

"Baekhyun? I-I'm sorry, I'm rambling on.."

Love.

"I love you." 

Chanyeol jerked, eyes wide while his mouth stood agape almost comically as the man spluttered, words stuck in his throat at Baekhyun's confession.

"I wanted you.. for a while if it wasn't obvious," The singer mumed, reminiscing the months he'd spent teasing and enticing the tall rapper, almost courting him in the sense that it had been his purpose to show Chanyeol just how perfect and pretty he could be fore if he were just to  _ man up _ . “With all the teasing and taunting I tortured you with.”

Chanyeol shook his head, chuckling airily as he breathed lowly, "It was obvious. I was playing along, after all." 

"But you never  _ acted _ on it. A-And so I started losing faith and then I thought, what if I just.. y-you know w-what I did.." Baekhyun flushed, snuggling deeper into the broad expanse of Chanyeol's chest. 

"Sucked my thumb and pretended to sleep while doing so?" Chanyeol mused, pleased by the little noise of mortification and the quiet  _ why did i do that _ , leaving Baekhyun's lips as the smaller tried to hide his cherry red cheeks from the man below him.

"God, you are  _ so _ adorable." The rapper laughed and shifted their positions as to where he had Baekhyun's back pressed up against him flushly, while he encircled the singer with his arms and had his hips pushed into the plush of Baekhyun's ass. "Be careful, you're making me want to ravish you all over again."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun gasped and cried as he felt Chanyeol's naked cock press up the cleft of his ass, demanding and assertive, already half hard and throbbing hotly. He could feel the man breathing down his neck, nipping and suckling at his nape as he shifted his hips back ever so slightly to have the girth pushing his cheeks apart until the cockhead gave his quivering entrance a greeting kiss.

"Then please do." The smaller whined as his face was tilted back, neck stretching as he was kissed breathless by the man behind him, grinding his pulsing cock between Baekhyun's spread ass cheeks dragging his veins against the puffy rim teasingly. 

They fell asleep like that, losing the battle against slumber as they panted confessions into each other's mouths, grinding and rolling against one another lazily with words of love and affection on their bruised, kiss swollen lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Both winners. For their game was finally over.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i took way too long writing this and part of it was that i was never fully satisfied, im still not 100% content but thats just normal at this point..
> 
> anyways, you can connect with me on twitter @whiffleyeol
> 
> thanks always for reading my messy stories, i love you all so much <3


End file.
